Dark Fire Angel
by Cheza the Flower Maiden
Summary: Hiei is not what he appears to be. For some reason, he feels like there was something important he needed to accomplish but he could never figure out what it was. It will take an enemy from a forgotten past life to reawaken his true self.
1. Chapter 1

Cheza: Hey people. You already know who I am so I hope you enjoy. Oh Envy.

Envy: What?

Cheza: Please do the disclaimer

Envy: Why should I?

Cheza: Because if you don't I'll post that picture of you in Hawii on the internet and you know what I mean.

Envy: You wouldn't dare

Cheza: Try me

Envy: Okay okay

**Disclaimer: **Cheza does not own any of the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime, movie, book, poem, or otherwise and she never will no matter what she deluded ideas go through her head. She is crazy.

Cheza: See that wasn't so hard. Hey! That was mean. Just for that, Hohenheim is going to kick you butt! Well, I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1: Dream of the Past

It was quiet, too quiet for the Makai. A small kid with blood-red eyes and black hair was crouching beneath a tree ready to run at the first sign of trouble, or even fight if necessary. He would die before gave up his mother's hiruseki (sp?) stone. It was all he had to remind him of his mother, his homeland, and his exile. A warm summer night's breeze drifted through the air, carrying with it the scent of nearby demons.

He knew they were going to attack; they always did. As if on queue, they leapt out of nearby shrubbery and charged at the seemingly defenseless child. To their surprise, the young apparition materialized out of thin air ( and for those who don't know, that is an advanced technique) and easily killed the first of the two. Just as he was turning around to face the other, a strong hand enclosed around his neck and lifting him into the air, choking off his air supply.

Suddenly, a mysterious black flame engulfed him. His captor dropped his prey and backed away as quickly as he could, but it was a futile effort. The flame quivered for a moment before taking the shape of a dragon. The dragon let out a tremendous roar and leapt at the demon. He couldn't even scream as the living flame devoured him.

The child, who had watched the spectacle, began to shiver as fear coursed through his veins. He turned his face away from the strange creature, awaiting death as it would surely come. When no harm came to him, he looked up to see it staring at him. It opened it's teeth filled jaws and an ominous voice flowed forth.

" Watashi motte iru tsui ni soritsu suru kimi, Shujin."

The small child sat there frozen with fear. The words were strange but somehow seemed familiar, as if he had heard that language before. "Who are you, friend or foe?" despite his age the child was by no means a pacifist or an innocent bystander.

" Kimi suru nai omoidasu? Suru nai osoreru. Mo sugu zenbu ishi ni naru wakariyasui." It answered. Then, it seemed to evaporate till all that was left of it was a stream of black energy. The child's eyes widened as he realized that it was coming right at him. It struck with force, but for some odd reason, it didn't hurt ,much. Somehow, his body was able to absorb the energy.

He yelped in pain as something began to burn at his arm. He looked at his arm to see what was causing the pain. What he saw was unexpected to say the least. A black dragon tattoo had been burned onto his arm. As if that wasn't enough, the image began to move. He gasped in fear. Once again the voice toned.

"Do not fear. Soon all will become clear, Master." With that it froze, or so it seemed.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!?" he shouted. " What will be made clear?!?"

Hiei awoke with a start. Black bangs to his sweaty forehead as he panted for breath.

"Hiei-sama, are you alright?" asked Yukina, worry showing clearly in her scarlet eyes. He turned to her as she sat on the side of his bed, looking straight into her eyes. He nodded slowly even though he knew he was lying. The sudden illness had certainly taken its toll. He fell back against the pillows as the world began to spin before his eyes.

"Hiei?"

"I'm alright, just…tired," he lied once again.

The apparition looked at his pale complexion, hoping his condition wasn't getting worse. His strength was waning and even he, one of the strongest demon in the Makai, couldn't take much more of this.

"Don't over exert yourself," she said gently while feeling his forehead. Not good. He's burning up she thought.

"You should get some rest. If you don't, you'll never recover."

He merely nodded as he didn't have the strength to answer and he once again slipped into unconsciousness.

She left his side only to return a few minuets later with ice water in a bowl and a rag. She sat both on the night stand, placing the rag in the water before ringing it out and placing it on her patient's forehead.

"That's it. You'll need your strength," she wipered to his sleeping form. She gently brushed the bangs out of his face. She then fetched a few blankets and got situated on the floor, determined to stay close to him, just in case. With that, she too fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheza: that was good for a first chapter, don't you think so

Envy: Shut up

Cheza: Awww. He's so cut when he's angry (yes I am crazy and I'm lovin' every second of it. Envy's hott!! (drool) oops did i say that out loud)

Envy: NANI!?!?!?!?!?

Cheza: oh here are the translations:

Watashi motte iru tsui ni soritsu suru kimi, Shujin I have finally found you Master

Kimi suru nai omoidasu You do not remember

Suru nai osoreru Do not fear

Mo sugu zenbu ishi ni naru wakariyasui Soon all will become clear

Cheza: at least that's what i think it says

Envy: that's very reasuring (sarcastically)

Cheza: oh shut up. well guys RxR and tell me how you liked it. See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I do not intend to abandon this story (don't insult me I'm not Hohenheim!) but I have had this story for a few years with no new ideas. So, until I can get some new ideas for it, I will leave it alone. But if you have any ideas that might help the story along go ahead and post it as a comment or PM me via my profile. Once again, I'm not abandoning this, I'm just suffering from writer's block.


	3. DFA Notice

For those of you who read and enjoyed this story, I thank you with all my heart. It is my pleasure to tell you that I have picked this up and plan to continue it. But first, I must rewrite it. I was in six grade when I started this and worked on it through seventh before it found its way to you. As a senior in High School, I cannot read this without wincing at the childish grammar and multitude of errors. I intend to give this story a complete re-haul and, as a bonus, I am working on a prequel of sorts called now or never. Both are currently under way and I hope to have at least the prequel done by Christmas (sorry people but marching band takes up a LOT of time and energy). I won't delete this version of the story so as to keep your wonderful reviews so the new one will be on my profile when I get at least two chappies done.


End file.
